


Nosebleed

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [19]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Face Punching, Gen, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The only likeable place in the entirety of New Vegas was The Atomic Wrangler Casino.





	Nosebleed

The only likeable place in the entirety of New Vegas was The Atomic Wrangler Casino. Dom sat at the bar, sipping his beer and eavesdropping on conversations. As one particularly inane conversation between two NCR rangers drowned out all others, Dom’s annoyance began to grow. 

“You know, I’ve never had a nosebleed.” One said. In response, Dom tapped the one who’d just spoke on the shoulder. When he turned around, Dom punched him on the nose. 

“There. Now you have.” He snapped, standing and storming out. He couldn’t tell whether he’d bloodied it or broken it, but he didn’t care.


End file.
